Why me?
by Jinx1998
Summary: Ryoma is in love with his best friend, but when he confesses everything get's turned upside down. His life turns into a nightmare, when his friends turn their back on him , while others are after him ! Will he meet a person who can help him or will his world break down to pieces ? Self harm,suicide attempt, bullying ! This story will go around 15 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Why me?_  
**

**Warning – Abuse, Bullying, self-harm, Suicide Attempt, **

**If you find any of this offending please ****don't read****!**

**I ****Do Not own**** 'Prince of Tennis' or any of the characters ****except**** - David McClain, Jake Popp, Sara Jessica Love, Tiffany Blue, Gabriella Das Santo Emiliano, Jessie Spence Anderson. **

**Words you might wonder about? **

**Arigatou –****Thank you Hai-Yes Yadda-don't want to/no Kouhai-Underclassmen Senpai-Upperclassmen Sensei-Teacher/coach Buchou-Captain Fuku-Buchou-Vice captain O'chibi – Mini/small /little Mada mada dane-You have a long way to go/you still have more to learn Ojisan-Uncle Okaa-san-Mother Oyaji-Father Baka-Idiot/Stupid San-Someone older Kun-Boys Chan-Girls**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His heart beat faster each time he saw him. He could not help wanting to touch him and have him hold him. Those beautiful dark purple eyes and his spinky dark hair fit his body. Why? Why did it have to be like that, not being able to tell him those feelings he had for him or the way he wanted to be touched by him… "Oi, Echizen you seem out of it today?" Momo was standing with his racquet in his right hand and a ball in his left ready to serve. "Gomen, Momo-senpai, I'm ready now" Ryoma got in position and ready, but those legs, oh god they were like gold. Momo's legs were perfect and slim. And his look was sharp. "O'CHIBI" a voice sharp like a knife shot through Ryoma's body, he lifted his head only to see the small yellow ball on his side of the net. He shot a glance at the red headed tennis player "O'chibi you seem out of it, are you feeling well?" Eiji looked at the team's baby boy with worry. "Mada Mada Dane" He answered, "Echizen, I don't think we should play, you aren't focusing of the game" Momo walked over to the smaller boy with a small smile. 'Oh my god he looks so good when he smiles' Ryoma thought, "Ano, Echizen are you sure you are feeling well?" Oishi shot a glance at the younger one, with full mother-mode on. Ryoma pulled his cap down "Hai, I'm fine so stop worrying!" The teens only looked more worried than they had before. What could have happended?

**After practice**

Laughter filled the club room as people was changing and talking. Only one certain boy in the corner didn't join all the others talks. "'O'chibi" a big deadly hug was received from who other than Eiji Kikumaru, it was getting hard to breathe when Ryoma tried to push the older teen of him and at the same time trying to breathe. "EIJI, HE'S TURNING BLUE, LET GO" Oishi cried out. Has soon as Eiji had let go, Ryoma gasped for air and was overwhelmed by Oishi who tried to help him, by patting his back (not helping at all, in fact makes it harder to breathe) "SORRY O'CHIBI" Eiji freaked out and tried to help patting. Ryoma looked up only to meet Momo's gaze, 'OH GOD' all kind of thoughts flew through him at that point, he was only wearing blue boxers and black socks. 'Shit he's hot, OMG he looks so good' Ryoma had locked any other things out of his mind except Momo. "What do you say?" Momo smiled "Huh," Ryoma murmured. "Brat, I asked, do you want to hang out after school, you could at least listen when people talk to you, ya know" Momo closed his eyes and smiled so you could see his teeth's "Uh Yeah I guess I can" Ryoma answered while looking down in the floor to hide his red cheeks from embarrassment. "Okay I'll wait for you at the school gate then" As soon Momo had disappeared, Ryoma let out a sigh. Why did it have to be so hard? Soon it would be time!

**After school – school gate**

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma stopped up right in front of Momo and gave a small smirk. "Ano Momo-senpai? Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" The young boy looked up to his senpai with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure" Momo answered blankly. Ryoma dragged his senpai to the back of the school, which was emptied for people, near the tennis courts he stopped and leaned against a wall. "What's up" Momo grinned, 'I have to tell him, I can't hold it anymore' "Oi Echizen are you going to tell me or what?" 'Shit what if he rejects me` Ryoma gulped and took a deep breath, feeling his legs might fall to the ground from nervousness. "I like you" The rookie closed his eyes. 'Now it's out, better now than never' He opened his eyes only to a shocked face written with disgust. "Momo-senpai?" He tried to reach out for the boy, a slap connected to his cheek. His hand flew immediately to his face to cover his mouth for saying something so stupid. "You… you're disgusting you homo" The words hurt like thorns, pure hate was in Momo's eyes. 'Oh god no' He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes 'I knew I shouldn't have said anything' "what the hell, you're gay, what the fuck is wrong with you, have you been watching me this entire time!' With a small nod from the boy, a punch in his stomach sent him to the ground gasping for air. "You are really just a loser; just wait till everybody hears this!" With those words he left and a stunned and hurt Ryoma was sitting on the ground tears rolling down his red cheek. After an hour of crying and cursing, he went home.

**Echizen Residence **

A puffy red eyed boy entered his home and went straight to his room, not bothering to hear his 'baka oyaji' laughing _or_ humiliating him in front of Nanaoko and Rinko (His cousin and mom)when the door was locked he picked his Karupin up (his Himalaya cat) he fuzzed her fur and buried his face into her. The bed was more comfortable than normally, he was facing the wall and soon big warm tears were rolling down his face, onto his pillow. When Karupin tried to get his attention, he pushed her of the bed (not done often, addicted to his cat) silent sobs and small hiccups were heard. Nanjiro was clenching his hand into a fist, when the hiccups stopped he looked up and opened the door, a small tears escaped the boys eye corner. He lifted a blanket over his son and kissed his forehead softly 'good night little prince, you still have a long way to go' he thought as he shot a final glance at the boy. The door closed and darkness consumed the boy's body and mind.

**Morning 07:46 AM**

"Ojisan, will you wake Ryoma, He'll be late otherwise" Nanaoko yelled from the kitchen. After few minutes her patience was going short, "Ojisan we have to wake Ryoma" She came into the living room and looked at her uncle, who was reading his 'interesting magazines' (porn in Ryoma and Nanako's opinion) "Let him sleep, I'm planning to keep him home today" he said lazily not even bothering to look up at her. "Ojisan he needs his education" she protested. "Nanako" he said slowly, she slipped her right hand to her hip and nodded impatiently "Face it, he'll go pro, and you know it" he stood up and walked out to the temple, "Geez how does _he_ know, maybe he wants to be something completely different" she walked out to the kitchen again to do some dishes and thinking about how she should get all those magazines away from her uncle.

**10:03 Echizen residence**

Ryoma woke up slowly feeling heavy and unbelievably hungry. He looked around only to see Momo-senpai standing beside his bed 'Your disgusting, I hate you, just you wait I'll make your life a living hell' "AAAAH" Ryoma shot up in bed covered in sweat and tears glued to his face 'Thank god it was just a dream' he got up from the hot bed, cold water ran through his hair and down his body. It didn't take long before he got a look at the clock 'SHIT I'M LATE' just when he was about to turn around it hit him, he couldn't go, after what Momo-senpai had said yesterday. He lowered his head and twisted his eyes browns when he saw his phone vibrate and a message came, he slowly reached out for the phone and opened the message, 'Hi Ryoma honey, your dad is keeping you home today, eat something, there's Japanese breakfast waiting for you down stairs, just heat it up and it'll be fine, kiss mom' he looked at the phone for a long time, when he finally snapped out of it ' gosh she's embarrassing' he threw the phone onto his bed and made it downstairs,

When he came down his dad wasn't there, he went out to the kitchen expecting Nanoko doing dishes, but no one was there either ' that's true she's at her college, her exams are coming up soon' he opened the fridge and fetched some grape ponta and an apple. The TV was turned on and the tennis channel was on. He slowly drank his ponta and felt the cold liquid make it through his throat. "Oi sheishounen, want to play some tennis with your old man Nanjiro sang," "Yadda, not now" Ryoma answered cockily, "Not cute at all" Nanjiro laughed. He ruffled the boy's hair, "come on tell you papa what happened?" Ryoma just kept on looking down, "I… I told Momo-senpai and he rejected me" He said murmuring, "Ah, I didn't hear you" Nanjiro said teasingly. "I got rejected" He said loud enough for Karupin to jump. Nanjiro just sighed and touched his temple "I told you, nothing good will come out of a boy dating a boy, it's women with big boobs who are worth it" he laughed hysterically. 'God how annoying' "shut up baka oyaji" Ryoma spat out, Nanjiro grabbed Ryomas arm before he ran, he pulled the boy into his embrace and started to brush his hair slowly through his fingers "Ya know, it'll get better, i promise"

* * *

**Hi this is my first fanfiction ever, so please no hate, an leave a comment to what you would like to happen in the next chapter :) K bye Jinx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why me?**

**Chapter 2**

Oi, Ryoma are you even putting up a fight?" Nanjiro laughed when Ryoma speeded up for each comment he came with, "Ya know it's not fun playing if there isn't any competition" he sang, "Shut it old man" Ryoma yelled. Nanjiro's face became serious "You should watch you moves some better" He whispered loud enough for Ryoma to hear, everything turned black and a small light escaped into his eyes, Ryoma opened his eyes and saw his dad holding him into his chest, heart beating fast. "Oyaji" He whispered with a hoarse voice. "RYOMA" Nanjiro hold the boy closer and harder to his chest "God don't ever do that again" He said with a sound of worry in his voice. "Huh?" Ryoma looked up and tried to clear his head "What are you talking about" He pulled his dads clothes, Nanjiro looked at his son "You don't remember?!" Ryoma shacked his head "It doesn't matter" Ryoma closed his eyes and his dad's warm arms hold him closer.

**Next Morning – School gate 06:04 am**

Ryoma had been standing by the school gate a half an hour, what would happen if he entered the school, would Horio and The others greet him as usual and would Eiji-Senpai attack him with a death hug like always? 'I look pathetic standing out here worrying about small things' He lifted his bag and walked slowly inside the school ground. The school was almost completely quiet only few members from others clubs were there, but when Ryoma walked past them, people started to whisper and giggle, Ryoma started to wonder 'did Momo actually tell out on me' His eyes was on the ground which was the road to the tennis club, h while walking down the path Arai (one of his senpai's, in the tennis club) was headed the opposite way with two other second years "What do we have here?" Arai grinned and stopped up in front of Ryoma, "It's the little gay boy" Arai Laughed, Ryoma's eyes was wide and full of horror; yes he was scared of what might happen. "I heard from Momo that you confessed to him, how disgusting" Arai smirked evilly and pushed Ryoma so he fell on his back. "AUCH" Ryoma wimped "Oh sorry did that hurt" Arai's smile had disappeared "I can't wait to see you after school _Ryoma_" Arai left Ryoma on the ground hoping it was a dream all that just happened.

**Seigaku Tennis club**

At the tennis courts, the few freshmen who already arrived had already started their practice. Ryoma walked carefully near the wall hoping nobody would notice him. Horio and the two others from his class, who he couldn't remember names on, were there too. Ryoma walked silently over to them "Ohayo" He greeted and pulled his cap down to hide his eyes "Ryoma-Kun…" They all looked down at the ground and tried to maintain a normal voice "Sorry but we got to be somewhere right now bye" all three of them ran to the opposite of the courts to the other freshmen and didn't even bother to look back. 'Perfect, just perfect' Ryoma thought, he walked towards the changing room, when he opened the door, almost all of the regulars were there, except Tezuka (captain) everybody's eyes was turned at him, "Ohayo Echizen" Fuji greeted with his usual smile, 'thank god they haven't heard' Ryoma thought to quickly, he went to his locker to change "Oh, Echizen we heard this strange rumor about you confessing to Momoshiro, is that something you know about" Fuji was standing right behind Ryoma with ice blue eyes boring into his back. Ryoma turned around to meet his eyes and suddenly felt that everything was going to crash down "Fuji-Senpai?" Ryoma's eyes met Fuji's, he could feel that he was trembling hard and water was forming in his eye corners, "Echizen is it true or is it just some stupid rumor?" Oishi was standing beside Fuji, looking serious. "I don't know anything about something that absurd" Ryoma said without thinking. "Funny cause we just heard from Momo yesterday that you had confessed and when he rejected you, you said you would make his life a living hell if he didn't go out with you!" A tear fell, one by one tears streamed down Ryoma's face "I I'm sorry I don't know what's going on" He tried to wipe the tears away; the regulars could only stand and watch in shock, "Echizen?" Fuji was standing in shock and couldn't move a muscle. Ryoma just kept on trying to hide his tears, "I have to go" Ryoma pushed Fuji and Oishi out of the way but was caught out handed by Momo entering the changing rooms. "Momo-Senpai?" Ryoma looked him in the eyes and saw only hatred and betrayal. "Fuji-Senpai why are you talking with him, don't you remember what I told you he said to me" Momo walked over to Fuji and pulled his sleeve, and dragged him to the other side of him "You can't trust him" Momo tried to explain. Fuji looked at Ryoma "Echizen, answer us, is it true?" Everyone's eyes were on him "H…Hai, but it wasn't like that" Ryoma stated, "Then how was it confessing to a friend and getting were turned down and then saying you will make his life a hell? Is it a lovely feeling being like that?" Fuji asked "No, he was the one who slapped and punched me in the face and stomach and saying MY life will become a living hell" Ryoma tried to hold the tears but they just kept on flowing down his cheeks. "Why won't you believe me?" Ryoma couldn't take it anymore, it had only been a small half an hour and his life is already a big mess, he pushed his back into the wall, Momo walked over to him "That's your own fault homo kid" Momo turned around and left the changing rooms with stunned regulars and a crying Ryoma. 'Oh god they are going to hate me' Ryoma tried to hide his face in his hands, after a few minutes few hiccups could only be heard, Eiji walked over to Ryoma and raised his hand, Ryoma waited for the hand to connect to his cheek, but only a warm hand pat his head gently. "Everything is going to be alright, okay O'chibi" Eiji just smiled innocently at Ryoma.

**School time**

1 period – People whispered and threw paper at Ryoma 2 period – Ryoma got pushed down and laughed at 3 period - When Ryoma entered the classroom some boys called him 'Disgusting homo' 4 period- Ryoma was attacked by 2 second years (Arai and his friend) Lunch time – Ryoma sat in the nursing room when a third year hit him in the face 5 period – Momo spilled water on him from the window 6 period – Tezuka saved Ryoma from a third year (forced to explain after school) 7 period – Ryoma found hate letters and a picture of a naked man in his locker After school Ryoma walked with small and insecure steps towards the office where his coach and buchou would be waiting, when he entered the room he saw the other regulars there too, even Momo-Senpai, he was the center of attention, Ryuzaki-Sensei was sitting on a chair in front of her desk. Ryoma took carefully small steps, "Echizen!" Ryuzaki began "I think that you very well know why we all are gathered?" Ryoma nodded and waited for more, "I have heard about what happened between you and Momoshiro" with that Ryoma looked down at the floor. "I just want things cleared up that I can't have people with that kind of behavior going on as a regular at our tennis club" Ryoma lifted a brown 'Behavior?" He looked slightly confused and it didn't go unsociable, "The way you have been acting over for Momoshiro or Arai, well I know you and Arai aren't penpal friends but that doesn't give anyone the right to say whatever they want to" Ryoma just starred at Momo who was smirking at him with a 'glint' in his eyes, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki-sensei but I don't really get what you mean" Ryoma said bluntly "Echizen I'm sorry but you are off the team for the next two weeks" Ryoma immediately reacted "WAIT…WHAT.. You can't do that I haven't done anything wrong" Ryoma protested, "Echizen I'm sorry but not for being rude but, having a gay on our team will ruin our reputation and make people think wrong things" With that they all left without a word.

When Ryoma was on his way out of the school gate, Arai was standing with 5 other people waiting for HIM…!


	3. Chapter 3

Why me?

'Why did it turn out like this? Why is this happening to me? Why? Ryoma tried to move his body but it hurt too much, after school he was thrown of the team the next two weeks and on his way home Arai and some others beat him up and left him alone on the street. Why did this happen to him, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to get up but he couldn't even lift his arm. 'Darkness…Darkness is all I see right now, I don't want this' 'So warm, and soft' Ryoma opened his eyes slowly, everything was blurry, the only thing he could see was a black figure sitting in something, a chair maybe, "Ore-sama sees that you have awaken" The voice was calm and gentle, Ryoma knew instantly who it was, only one person he knows who calls himself 'ore-sama' is the diva Atobe Keigo. Ryoma looked around and made eye contact with a pair of strong dark blue eyes, "Monkey king?" Ryoma tried to talk but his throat hurt too much, "You don't need to talk brat, it's alright, you are at ore-sama's house, just rest we'll talk later" His voice was soft and calm, 'so monkey king can be gentle' Ryoma thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Morning 09:43 AM**

Ryoma woke up feeling way too warm, a warm breath at his neck and some warm strong things around his waist, what could it be? He turned around only to meet a pair of soft lips pressed against his, Ryoma jolted up from the bed and looked at the full awake diva who was crimson red, Ryoma turned around and got up, he wiggled a bit from side to side but gained the balance quickly and ran for it, but unfortunately Atobe griped his wrist and pulled him back to bed, "Ryoma please listen to me, I can explain" Atobe was panicking. "Ryoma, when did I give you permission to call me by my first name? Ryoma tried to shove Atobe away and was kicking and hitting him, but Atobe hold him down "Please listen to me" Atobe tried to reason with Ryoma, after a few seconds of resisting he stopped "What spit out Monkey king" Ryoma spat, "I like you, so please" Atobe was looking into Ryoma's deep golden eyes with his deep blue ones. "What?" Ryoma's arms became weak and dropped to the bed, "I heard about you and Momoshiro, and I'm sorry about what has happened, I am better, so please give me a chance?" Atobe pulled Ryoma gently down to the bed, so he was sitting, Ryoma hid his blush behind under his cap "Monkey king" Ryoma whispered as he glanced at Atobe who was still holding his wrist. Atobe gave an innocent smile and pulled Ryoma into his embrace, 'such strong and gentle arms, so comfortable' Ryoma melted into the embrace and soon something soft was pressed against his lips, he opened his eyes and saw Atobe's lips against his 'such warm and soft lips' He closed his eyes and let Atobe get the chance to slip his tongue into Ryoma's soft wet mouth, Atobe inspected every inch of Ryoma's mouth and enjoyed the kiss, Ryoma started to kiss back and soon it became a fight for pleasure. Atobe pushed Ryoma under him and soon both of them where grinding up against each other, - and moaning in pleasure, Atobe started to undress Ryoma, Ryoma started to push Atobe away but Atobe didn't understand and kept on kissing and undressing, soon Ryoma started to hit his chest and trying to get away, Atobe's eyes shot up and he pulled away quickly "Ryoma?" He was few cm away from him "I can't, not today" Atobe looked at Ryoma and kissed him again "We'll wait until you're ready" Atobe fell onto Ryoma and nuzzled into his neck, Ryoma only hold around Atobe and, the last thought before Ryoma fell asleep was 'I can't believe I'm using him like this'


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me? **

'Warm and relaxing' Ryoma snuggled closer to the warm and soft pillow; it was a bit hard but still so soft. Ryoma felt a pair of long arms around him, and a head snuggling closer to his neck and a warm breath on his skin 'This is so comfortable, I could just stay like this forever, but I would still wish that it was Momo-senpai I was cuddling with' small thoughts ran through Ryoma as he continued to relax, "What do we have here, ahn" Ryoma opened one eye to look at the diva "Atobe-san?" He snuggled closer to Atobe and gave a soft smile, "You really love to cuddle don't you?" Atobe pulled Ryoma closer and kissed him "Mm" Ryoma answered, "You know, we should get up know, it's already afternoon" Atobe poked Ryoma's chin and started to pull away so he could get up, but Ryoma was still holding around Atobe's waist and was trying to pull Atobe down again, "Come on Ryoma, Let's go we should eat something" Atobe tried to reason with Ryoma so he would let go "I got ponta" (Ryoma's favorite soda) Atobe said with a singing voice, immediately his eyes flew up and nearly jumped Atobe on his way up "I guess I could eat and drink something" Atobe smiled at the boy and took his hand gently has he lead the way into the dining room. They sat silently and ate their food, "Do you want to tell me what exactly happened between you and Momoshiro?" Atobe was looking at Ryoma and waiting for an answer, Ryoma was looking at his plate with an expression Atobe has never seen before. "I asked Momo-Senpai if I could talk to him privately so I could tell him that I liked him and I wanted to be with him, but as soon as I had said the three words, he punched me and told me that he'd make my life a hell, he made the 2 years believe in him, even the 1 years believes in him, I don't know about the 3 years because they haven't done or said anything yet" Ryoma closed his eyes and was greeted by a pair of lips, Ryoma kissed gently back and opened his eyes and hugged Atobe, 'I swear I'll make him suffer for what he did to Ryoma' Atobe tightened his hold around the smaller boy and kept him there, safe and warm.

**Echizen Residence 18:00**

"Thanks monkey king for driving me home" Ryoma gave him a smile and nodded his head, "Even when you act so politely you use that stupid nickname, ore-sama demands you to give him a kiss" Ryoma lifted a eye brown to that 'So he's back to _ore-sama _ again uh' Ryoma bend down and planted a kiss and Atobe's lips, but as soon as Atobe got the chance he slid his tongue into Ryoma's mouth and kissed him passionately. Ryoma moaned and bit Atobe's lower lip, when they broke apart Ryoma was panting heavily and his face was flushed and his lips pink and swollen. "You sure are a great kisser Ryoma" Atobe commended. Ryoma smirked and planted a soft kiss on Atobe's forehead, Atobe's eyes where closed and as he stroke Ryoma's chin and planted a kiss on his hand "I love you so much" He hugged Ryoma tight to his body, everything was just at peace.

**Evening 19:00**

"Sebastian have the car ready in 5 minutes" Atobe was rushing around and ordering servants to make sure Ryoma was comfortable, "I'm fine monkey king" Ryoma said bitterly and a bit irritated, "Don't call ore-sama that hideous nickname, "The car will be here any minute now, I'll pick you up Friday right after practice, okay" Atobe looked Ryoma in the eyes "Okay" Atobe put his hand on Ryoma's cheek, Ryoma's hand went up and hold Atobe's hand that was on his cheek "Love you" Ryoma pushed himself up and met Atobe's lips in an innocent kiss. "The car have arrived Atobe-Sama" Atobe was looking out of the window while Ryoma still where in his arms, "Yeah I should get home too, I already skipped at day of school" Ryoma chucked "We wouldn't want Tezuka to give you too many laps" Atobe said, They kissed one more time , afterward Ryoma made it out to the car, he winked from the window car to Atobe and smiled to himself.

**Echizen Residence 20:34**

"Goodbye Ryoma-san" The man in black suit who drove the car smiled when he opened the car door for him (Ryoma). Ryoma simply nodded and started to walk up to his house. He touched the door with his hand and smiled, when he went inside he was attacked by his perverted father who apparently was drunk. "OOOI SHEISHONEN 'hiccup' WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nanjiro was clinging up against his son like a four year old who just got a good present for Christmas, "Shup it Oyaji you're drunk" Ryoma tried to push the drunk man of him, "Nanjiro what are you doing to poor Ryoma-kun" Nanaoko yelped as she tried to rip the man of her poor cousin. Nanjiro giggled and ruffled his son's hair "Ya know you should listen more to your dad and help him get back his precious magazines" Ryoma gave a soft smile "Not today I'm going to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow" Ryoma walked to his room not saying a word when his mother approached him, "What's with that boy?". Ryoma sat on his bed not talking to Karupin, not thinking, just watching the white ceiling from his bed. 'Guess I could try to date monkey king' with a soft smile glued to his face he fell asleep.

**Seigaku tennis courts 06:15**

It was chilly that morning, Ryoma walked out of the changing rooms and head toward the courts. "Echizen" A voice said from behind, when he turned around Tezuka was standing there "I clearly remember dismissing you for some days" Tezuka was now standing right behind him with his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm fine, I can practice" Ryoma murmured and pulled his cap down, "I don't care if you can practice or not, I won't allow it" Tezuka said with that he turned around and left Ryoma alone.

**School time **

English class was boring like always, nothing to do just sitting around waiting for it to end, or play sleeping beauty like, his (Ryoma) English teacher have giving up on getting him to listen, so he let the boy be. The bell rang and every one turned to Ryoma, he sat slowly up and looked at a bunch of people giving him death glares (except Sakuno, Tomoka and the trio) In front of him stood a bunch of second and third years, "What can I do for you _senpai's_" Ryoma said cockily while glaring at them, suddenly a fist connected to his face and he has forced to the floor, two second years was holding him down while the others was hitting and yelling at him, Ryoma closed his eyes and screamed in pain when a tall black haired guy kicked him in the stomach, he started to see white and black pitches everywhere and he couldn't help feeling worthless 'SOMEBODY HELP ME' his mind repeated the same sentence over and over until he couldn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw the older males looking at him evilly "We don't need disgusting faggots at our school, get the fuck out of this school or we _Won't _ hesitate to do something more various to you" Ryoma closed his eyes and heard footsteps, when his eyes opened he saw the girl with the twin braids looking at him with teary eyes, "Ryoma-kun, a- are you alright" She asked while big tears rolled down from her cheek. He grunted and smirked "Those idiots don't know anything" He felt tears coming out from his eyes, Sakuno lifted Ryoma as good as she could up and let the boy cry his heart out into her uniform as she patted his back "I'm so sorry" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why me?**

**Hi guys, just wanna let you know that I'd really appreciate if you would review and come up with some ideas if you would want something to happen in the story, example, Love affair, drama, anything you can think of, even though I won't write about MPREG (pregnant men) not in this fanfiction, you are all welcome to follow, review and/or write a message to me, if you have some wishes for a new Fanfiction. Nyaaaa**~ **See you later.**

"Ouch" Ryoma flinched when his bruise was caressed by Sakuno's hand. "Why are you helping me?" Sakuno froze ' Ryoma-kun ' a gentle smile appeared on her face "Because you are my friend" She looked at him, "And friends stands up for each other and helps" Sakuno was now sitting in front of him "You really want to be friends with such a disgusting person who prefers men over women?" Sakuno's smile disappeared "disgust is when a person can't accept others happiness, and needs to ruin it so they self can feel good, nothing is more disgusting than that" Sakuno's face was stiff as she reached out and pulled him into a hug "You are who you are, people who won't accept others happiness are those who crave to humiliate and hate people who deserves the best" and just like that Ryoma broke down, crying into Sakuno's uniform and letting all hate and sorrow out.

**After school**

After a tiring day Sakuno followed Ryoma home, "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno had stopped up looking at the ground "You want people to stop teasing you" She asked, Ryoma simply nodded "If you pretend to go out with me, maybe people will stop bullying you" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's eyes and knew it wouldn't work out "I'm sorry, but I'm still in love with Momo-senpai, but currently I'm with Atobe"

When Ryoma had stepped in his baka oyaji had attacked him instantly asking questions about Sakuno "Is that your girlfriend? is she a great kisser?, where did you find such a cutie?" All kind of questions flew through the air 'oh that's right I haven't told them that I like boys' Ryoma stared into the air, 'nah I'll tell them another time' he thought and went to his room, leaving his father babbling to Nanako. Throwing his uniform on the floor and climbing into bed again. Karupin snuggled under Ryoma's cover and close to her master. "Hi Karupin" Ryoma let his fingers slide through her soft fur and he loving purring made him tired.

**Echizen Residence**

Atobe was now standing outside Ryoma's house and wanted to take Ryoma out on a date with him. He knocked the door and waited for a response. The door was opened and Najiro was standing in the door, looking pretty sad (Rinko took his magazines) "Good evening, my name is Atobe Keigo, I'm here to get Ryoma" Nanjiro lifted an eye brown "Ryoma?" Atobe cursed himself for saying Ryoma's first name 'Shit' "alright wait here, I'll get him" Nanjiro left Atobe at the door and went to Ryoma's room "Oi sheisonen, you got a visitor, some kid named Atobe Keigo, you sure a close him calling you your first name" Najiro laughed pushing his son with his foot. "What" Ryoma muffled from the covers "A V-I-S-I-T-O-R" Nanjiro spelled "Fine I'll be down in a bit" Nanjiro invited Keigo inside and had a little conversation "So where do you and Ryoma know each other from" Nanjiro aksed bluntly "I found him on the street after school, beaten up, but I have to say he's still a pretty strong brat" Keigo answered "Beaten" Nanjiro dropped his cigarette "What the hell are you talking about" Keigo turned to Nanjiro "He didn't tell you? I guess not since your….Reaction" Keigo sighed "Ryoma is gay, he tried to confess to one he had a crush on and got not only rejected but now bullied too, I found him outside his school gate after school time, completely beaten up and weak" Keigo stopped and looked at a very shocked and furious Nanjiro Echizen, "RYOMA ECHIZEN, YOU HAVE EXACTLY 10 SEOCNDS TO BE DOWN HERE" Nanjiro yelled with the full power of his lungs. Ryoma who was still dressing heard his father twisted an eyebrow 'what does he want now" Ryoma walked down the stairs and appeared in the door to the living room "Why haven't you told me about what has been happening at school, Ryoma?" Ryoma's eyes widened 'no' Ryoma looked at Keigo and confusion took over "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE" Ryoma screamed, he was betrayed by his friends and now the person he thought he could come to love. "Sit down both of you" Nanjiro commanded. Keigo obeyed with no hesitation, but Ryoma was still standing up "Sit down" Nanjiro growled, Ryoma quickly went to the sofa and sat down beside Keigo and sitting across his dad. "You better start telling what's been going on, I knew about the confession but bullies?!" "Ryoma please tell me this isn't true" Ryoma shrugged his shoulders, Nanjiro sighed and massaged his temple "Oh god" "Tell me then what's been going on" Ryoma parted his lips and closed them again "I don't know" He said, "Ryoma I can't help you if you won't even tell me what's been going on" Ryoma didn't answer "Fine do what you want, but remember it won't get better if you don't want it to" Nanjiro said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have and brilliant idea" Keigo smiled "What if Ryoma went to Hyotei instead of Seigaku, then maybe the bullying would wander off soon" Nanjiro lifted an eyebrow "Would you like that then" He looked at Ryoma "Yeah" Ryoma gave a small but satisfied smile, " Then it's settled, we'll get you registered the day after tomorrow" Nanjiro ruffled his sons hair and went to the kitchen to get a ponta to Ryoma "Tea or Coffee" Nanjiro looked at Atobe "Coffee, if possible with milk please" Nanjiro simply nodded and made the stuff 'what a polite kid' Nanjiro smiled.

**2 days later**

"MINNA" Eiji came running with the speed of light, "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD" Eiji was panting hard when he reached the other regulars "O'chibi (Ryoma) is going to leave Seigaku and enter Hyotei, "what" Oishi tried to suck in what Eiji had said to them "Please repeat" Tezuka asked "O'chibi is going to Hyotei instead of Seigaku, I just heard it from some teachers who was walking in the hallway" they all just looked at each other, "I don't care where that faggot goes" Momo said with a grunt, "Momo I hope you know that this is your fault" Inui said with a glint in his glasses "It's nobody else's fault beside himself" Momo said dryly "That calculation is not correct 2 % Ehcizen is bullied without reason 97% Echizen is due your intense bullying, and after many days of observing (stalking) I found out that it's 80% that Echizen have had suicidal thoughts" Inui was writing in his little black book, the others looked at Momo "This is your fault" Kawamura said.

**Hyotei middle school **

"This is a damn big school kiddo, you sure you can manage" Nanjiro laughed puffing his son with an elbow. Rink was holding around her son's shoulders, "I think this is a great opportunity, right sweet heart" She squeezed her son a bit closer. Ryoma leaned into his mother "Mh sure" He said. Walking into the enormous building and finding around wasn't that hard again, because it has signs telling what is where, there was even a map. Ryoma walked beside his mother and behind his father into the office. "Good day how can I help you?" A woman with short black hair with a grey outfit was standing in front of them "Yes, we got and appointment with the principal, about a new student" Rinko stepped forward with her son, "Please take seat over there, I'll inform you when the principal is ready for you" The lady went took a phone and dialed a number "Yes sir, the Echizen's has just arrived, yes. Alright I'll tell them that, goodbye" She went over to Nanjiro "Yes, he has time now please follow me" Ryoma got up and was shown to a brown door. The lady opened the door and they went inside "Welcome to Hyotei young prince" The principal smiled. "Take a seat" Ryoma and his parents went to some black chairs and sat down, "Atobe-kun have told me about quite much about you, and he insists that you'll become a tennis regular" The principal laughed "I'll see what I can do about that" Ryoma's eyes got big and round as he asked innocently "I don't need to proof I'm good here?" The principal laughed like a bear "No need, if Atobe say's somebody has potential then they must be pretty damn good" He said with a big smile. "Alright let's get you registered" The principal took some paper out of a drawer "If you sign here and here and your parents here, there and there, then you are officially registered to Hyotei and then we can get you a uniform so you can start tomorrow. Ryoma took the pen ' it's a friggin silver pen' he thought while looking at the papers, 'Hyotei here I go'


End file.
